Distrust
by MonoMelon
Summary: Being an orphan boy who could talk to pokemon was bad enough. The curse was bad enough, but now I've met a boy who could do it as well. ...I just want to escape my past, that's all I wanted. Now, this guy is turning everything bad. ...Why do these things always have to happen to me? (Trust Re-write)
1. Chapter 1

**This is so I can write down the basic structure of this re-write without answering the same questions I answered before.**

 **1\. This follows the game, manga, and anime. Including Generations. Obviously, things will be tweaked.**

 **2\. People will actually be hurt in this story. If you're attacked by a Dragonite, then you will probably die. Attacked by a scyther? Then have fun in the hospital.**

 **3\. I am not giving a major plot point away because some people are impatient. An example of this was a comment from an impatient viewer about Blaze's father and backstory. Ordering me to tell an important plot point because you are impatient isn't going to make me tell you, it'll just piss me off.**

 **4\. This is male an N x OC story ( possible N x OC x Touya.) If that makes you uncomfortable, then don't read it. **

**5\. Whether you like the story or not, I am completing it. Hateful or rude reviews will not be tolerated; however, I am always up to talk about your opinions. If you have a question or whatever, just PM me or put it in the reviews.**

 **6\. I am homeless at the moment. Even though this is a re-write, I won't be able to upload or get right on a question very often. (This situation should be cleared up soon.)**

 **7\. I have made changes to the plot of this story. A lot of you complained that the Morty and Falkner stuff was too confusing. I was only so far in the story, so I didn't get to expand on the topic. After some thought, I decided to take that stuff out entirely. This will explain why Blaze appears different, acts different, and has different pokemon.**

 **8\. There will be romance later on in the story. I don't think I'll have to change the rating because of it, maybe for the last chapter? I mean, sex is certainly implied later on in the story, but I'm not planning to go into detail about it.**

 **I do not own Pokemon! I only own my OCs!**

* * *

I gazed into the distance, watching pokemon hop over the waves. I sighed, leaning into the black and blue cat beside me. "Hey Flash?" I asked. He sighed and turned to me. "Where were we going again?" The large, cat growled and sent me a terrifying glare. I pouted. "No need to snap, it's just a question..."

We had gotten on this boat awhile ago, but I don't remember where we were going. I don't have the best memory in the world, and that makes Flash very mad. It makes me wonder why Flash doesn't take charge. "I'm serious though, where are we going?"

"Blaze, you will remember in time. I cannot always give you the answers," he replied. I crossed my arms.

"But you always get so angry, why don't-"

"I already said no." Flash stood up and stretched with a yawn. "You weren't always like this, Blaze. Sometimes I wonder if it is all an act," he grumbled. He turned, licking my face repeatedly. "Besides, I won't always be here guide you." I sighed.

"That isn't true Flash!" I leaned back on the bench with a groan. "You always take things like this too far. Why can't you let the past go? Why can't you go back to being fun!" Flash glared harshly at me, his tail swiftly lashing behind him.

"Hey! Blaze!" I turned to the familiar voice, seeing Ash and two weird looking people running behind him. He stopped, taking a few breaths, and greeted me excitedly. "Wow Blaze, it's been a while!"

I tilted my head. "Has it really?" I mumbled.

"What are you guys doing in Unova? I... I thought you went to look for your dad?" Ash asked.

"Oh... I have no clue?" I muttered, sending Flash a dirty look. Ash smiled at me, while the other two gave me uncertain glances. Flash rolled his eyes and lied back down. "Anyways, who are your...comrades?"

"Well, this is Cilan," he said, pointing to the green-haired man. "And this is Iris," now pointing to the purple haired girl. "And Axew."

"Hello!" the little pokemon greeted. It went quiet for a few moments before Ash broke the silence.

"And this is...Blaze and his brother Flash. We met back when I was traveling through Sinnoh." I gave a small wave in the introduction.

"Hey, what's that pokemon sitting next to you?" Iris asked. She got close to Flash's face. "I've never seen one before!" Flash snarled at her, causing her to fly back.

"You've never seen a Luxray before? Everyone from Sinnoh knows what a Luxray is. They're some of the most powerful pokemon," I explained. Flash growled at me, so I sent him a confused look. "What?"

"You are being rude," he growled. He nudged me towards the annoying girl. "You should apologize." I rolled my eyes. _What's with him? What about when he snarled at her? I didn't see him apologize!_

"Hey, Blaze!" I turned to Ash with a sigh. "I have to get ready for the Aspertia Gym, let's battle! I want to see how strong you've gotten." He put both fists in front of his chest and looked at me with a huge smile. His eyes were sparkling, I mean they were literally sparkling. _Yep, same old Ash._

"Only a little kid would get so worked up over just talking about a battle," Iris scoffed. "That's Ash alright," she shrugged. _And Flash calls me rude._

"I seem to recall you getting quite excited over a battle," Cilan said. I watched as Iris began to argue with Cilan. _If anything, she's the little kid._

"I guess it couldn't hurt." I glanced at Flash, who nodded with assurance. "I'll have you know that Paul has trained us exceedingly well." I stood up and stretched. Ash looked shocked before sending Pikachu an excited look. _We actually haven't battled in a long time._ However, I noticed a man walking towards us.

He was extremely tall and had long, green, hair tied in a ponytail. He wore a black and white hat and a long-sleeved, white, sweater. He had a necklace and three odd bracelets on his left hand. He was smiling, but it wasn't friendly. Instantly, I spun Ash around so he could see. "There is a man coming towards us." He gave me an odd look, it was as if he didn't care. "Ash, there is a _stranger_ walking towards us. Make him go away." Ash ignored me and let Pikachu walk right up to him.

"Who are you?" Pikachu asked. The man crouched down in front of Pikachu. Swiftly, he raised his head and began to pet him.

"You're a cute one," he stated. Pikachu leaned into his touch like it was the greatest thing he's ever felt. The man looked at Pikachu as if they were the only two here.

"Sure is," Ash stated. I narrowed my eyes at him. "So... Why were you staring at us earlier?" The man looked up, giving us an annoyed glare. Ash being Ash doesn't know what annoying means.

"Wait! He was staring at you?" Look, I'm an idiot, but I'm not that stupid. This guy is creeping on a ten-year-old kid, I'm pretty sure anyone would be suspicious. Flash growled and took a step in front of me.

"It's alright Luxray," he stated. He looked back down at Pikachu. "I heard a friend's voice is all."

"Heard a friend?" Ash asked. The man's smile grew wider.

"I refer to all pokemon as friends." I stared at him. _Obviously, who wouldn't? ...That's not true and I know it._

"Me too!" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu turned away from the man and jumped onto Ash's shoulder. "I think of Pikachu as my number one friend." I nodded along.

"I consider Flash nothing but my brother," I added. The man looked shocked for a moment, then sent me an approving look.

"I like that." He paused, looking conflicted for a moment, but then decided to speak. "I just heard Pikachu's inner voice saying how much he cares about you." I tilted my head.

"Inner voice?" Iris muttered.

"Wait! So you can understand what pokemon are saying?" Ash asked. The man nodded. "Wow, that's so cool!" Ash grabbed me and pulled me forwards. "Blaze can do that too, talk to pokemon." I closed my eyes tightly and froze. _Ash! How could you do this to me? He knows I don't like people knowing about that!_

"Is that true?" The man spoke. The man stood up and took a step towards me. Flash leaped forwards, claws extended with sparks flying off his fur.

"Yeah it is, and if you want to live then I expect you to take a step back!" He snarled. The man's eyes widened and took a hesitant step back.

"I don't mean any harm Luxray," he assured. He turned to me giving me a confused look. "There's nothing to be ashamed about. It's such a beautiful thing." I shook my head, grabbing Flash's main and taking a few steps back.

"No! You don't understand!" I shouted. Everyone looked on in shock while Flashed snarled at the man. "It's a curse!" I grabbed my other pokeballs preparing for a fight. "You can't tell anyone, not a soul!" I glared at Ash, who winced and averted his eyes.

"I'm sure it isn't like that," the man said. I spun around and glared at him with pure hatred.

"People tend to think I'm crazy and I'de like to keep it like that!" I trembled with both fear and anger while the others looked on in shock. "You can't tell anyone! Ash is lucky he got away with it now, he will not make the same mistake twice!" I pleaded.

"W-we won't say anything Blaze. You have my word." I glanced at Cilan who seemed to be the only one willing to speak. I backed away glaring at them in disbelief. Cilan turned to the man and smiled. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Cilan." _Changing the subject won't make me forget!_

"I'm Iris and this...Axew." She glanced uncertainly at me before turning towards the man.

"I'm Ash, and this is my buddy Pikachu!" They turned to me waiting for my introduction. I shifted uncomfortably before extending a shaky hand towards the man.

"I'm...Blaze." I grabbed Flash nervously with my other hand. The man gently grasped my hand as if not to scare me, then swiftly let it go. "You've already met Flash..." Flash growled darkly at the man. _This is as good as it's gonna get._

"I'm N. I'm always happy to meet new _friends."_ _N?_ I couldn't help but feel like I know him from somewhere, but I couldn't think of it. That's not what was really bother me though; it was the way he said, friends. It was like the way he smiled at us before, he sounded possessive or evil. It just left me uneasy.

"So are you coming?" Ash asked.

"What? Go where?" Ash laughed a little too loudly for my taste.

"We're going to stop at the cafe, do you want to come?" _I don't have any money..._ "It's on me."

"...Well, I can't pass up free food."

* * *

I had got into a fight with the captain of the ship. Apparently, Flash was too big to be in the cafe, which I thought was completely ridiculous. So I told him that he was fine the way he was. ...Which got us threatened to be kicked off the boat. Yeah, apparently they can do that. So I told the captain to fuck off, and that Flash had every right to be out of his pokeball. Obviously, this pissed off the captain, so he grabbed my shoulder and pushed me out. ...Well, Flash didn't take well to this...not at all. And... Let's just say we didn't have trouble after that.

"How may I help you?" I pulled up a chair and sat in between N and Ash.

"Yeah, can I have coffee? But make sure it's black and boiling hot." I turned to Flash. "Is there anything you want?"

"Nothing," he meowed. He lied down and started to groom himself.

"That will be all." I turned to the others who were giving me amused looks. "What?"

"You just missed Ash's story about meeting Zekrom," Iris scoffed.

'So," I shrugged. "I've dealt with enough legendary pokemon for my liking." I fiddled with the menu trying to avoid bad memories.

"What d-"

"So Blaze," Ash interrupted ignoring N's harsh glare. "You never told us why you're in Unova."

"Oh yeah! You said something about looking for your father!" Iris exclaimed. I glared at Ash with narrowed eyes. _What did he tell them?_

"No, Ash said that." _Calm down, Blaze. They're just dumb kids, they don't know any better._ "We left Sinnoh to get away; it all became too much." I glanced at Flash, afraid I had said too much. Flash didn't do anything though, he just sat glaring at N. "I mean, it was also boring. Paul left to be a frontier thingy, and all of you left. We could have stayed with Reggie but so close to the galactic building? No. I couldn't do it."

"Your coffee." I took the steaming cup from the waiter and set in on the table.

"What about your father?" she pressed.

"That's none of your concern." She puffed out her face like some spoiled brat. "Besides, I'm sure Ash will tell you. You know, since he can't keep his mouth shut," I sneered. He flinched and averted his eyes.

"Look Blaze-"

"Enough about me!" I turned towards N. "Where are you headed, not gonna spy on more kids I hope?"

"I already told you," he said. _Well... How much of the story did I miss?_

"I wasn't listening. Give it to me in a nutshell." He sighed irritably.

"Sure, I want to meet Reshiram." I lifted the cup to my lips and paused.

"Want my opinion?" I took a sip and continued, not giving him a chance to answer. "Don't do it. Something bad happens whenever someone decided to fuck with legendaries." He looked furious at my words, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Well, I want to know why pokemon are in this world. Why are they here, and what impact we have on each other." I looked distastefully at my cup. _This is by far the worst coffee I've had._ "I want to find out if people and pokemon are really meant to be with each other." He looked out the window and turned his gaze towards the orange sky.

"Of course they are!" Ash exclaimed. N turned, glaring at Ash through the corner of his eye. "We help each other out in battles, and a whole bunch of stuff." N grimaced at the mention of battles. "I mean, look at Blaze and Flash."

"Don't bring it up!" I hissed.

"Alright... But you get my point." N turned, grabbing his hat from the chair and placed in on his head.

"No... No, I just can't accept that answer." Without another word, N stormed out of the cafe.

"Blaze." I turned to Flash who had a look of complete seriousness on his face. "Come with me. I don't trust anyone here." He stood up and headed for the door not waiting for my answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, I'm alive.** **My good friend DesolationPeak already said why (don't worry I gave him permission, I got your PMs) but I'll elaborate.**

 **I got an extremely personal hate email from another user on this site, I already dealt with it, from a person that goes to my school. How he realized it was me who fucking knows, but that's what happened. Now, this type of shit doesn't usually bother me, but the things said were really bad for no reason, and I just didn't feel like writing anymore.**

 **I won't guarantee that my comeback will be permanent, but I promised a Shattered Hope re-write and the completion of Distrust. For these two stories, I promise I will get them done. I lost a lot of my storyboards though, so things are going to be even more different than before.**

 **Finally, my writing has changed a bit, so you may see a change in quality. Hopefully for the better.**

* * *

(N's POV)

I thought about the people I had met earlier, especially Blaze. He's like me in a way. We can both understand the voices of pokemon. _He thinks of it as a curse though._ That really bothered me. It was such a beautiful thing, it must be hell for that poor boy to think about being able to understand pokemon as a curse.

Blaze stood on the other end of the boat's battlefield with his luxray by his side. Ash stood across from him, a determined gleam in his eyes. _So Luxray let him go after all._ That was surprising, especially after the glares he was giving everyone. _Something must have happened to him._ I shook my head with a sigh as I heard Ash's determined shouts.

Blaze stood on the other end of the field his shoulder length, light blue, hair swayed in the wind. His hands rested in his, black, jacket's pockets, with his shoulders sagged. Blaze was half my size, maybe a little more than that. He looked so determined but also sad, I could see it in his, blue eyes. It reminded me of Touya.

"Why must I always think of him?" I muttered. I loved Touya, but he was gone, no matter how many times I told myself that. _Oh, Touya..._ Oh, how I wished he could be here with me, but that would never happen again.

"How does a one on one sound?" Ash shouted. _Huh?_ I wiped the tears from my eyes and turned back towards the battlefield. Blaze shrugged, nodding at Luxray to send him forward.

Luxray strolled towards Pikachu, his paws slamming onto the boards beneath him, sending specks of dust flying into the air. This was a powerful pokemon, even I could see that. _Touya had strong pokemon..._ "Alright, Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped to the ground with sparks flying from his cheeks.

"It's been a long time, Flash!" He took a step towards Luxray. "Have you gotten any stronger?"

"Of course." Luxray's voice was deep and stern, almost like Zekrom's. _I wonder if Zekrom is okay?_ "This won't be but a moment." I've known luxray to be fierce, but this one was on a whole other level.

"I'll take them down, Ash!" Pikachu shouted. _Huh?_ I turned back to Blaze, who lifted a hand to point at Pikachu.

"Take them down Flash." Instantly, Luxray bolted towards Pikachu. Luxray glared at Pikachu as he towered over him. From the looks of things, he could have taken anyone down.

"I'll do anything for you, Blaze." My eyes widened in shock. _That can't be right. ...I must have misheard it._ "Just give me your word."

"Flash use crunch!" Luxury's teeth started to sharpen and glow, and he charged at Pikachu. Pikachu though was a little too fast and was able to evade him. It did make me worry, Luxray could easily kill a pikachu.

"Use quick attack!" Ash shouted.

I turned around with a shake of my head and walked away. _I can't watch this._ I walked to the front of the boat and peered into the water below. Faintly, I could see the silhouettes of water pokemon swimming around. This was one of the times where I was mostly calm. I find it that these times are becoming rare. _Why does he think it's a curse?_

I wanted desperately to know. _What could have happened in his life to make him think that way?_ I knew I would find out why even if I had to force it from him. _He seems to care about pokemon, but then why would he be alright with battles?_ My hands turned into fists and I sighed angrily.

"He's different than Touya," I muttered. I knew I wouldn't be able to approach him the same way. I had to use a different tactic, but I had no idea what to do.

* * *

(Blaze's POV)

I watched as Pikachu trembled in place. He panted heavily and fell to the ground, he was no match for Flash's power. Flash turned to me and gave me an expressionless look, he never makes a face after a battle.

I reached into my bag and rummaged around for my berry pouch. After a moment, I lifted the orange pouch and retrieved a sitrus berry. I walked over to Ash, who held a tired Pikachu and offered him the berry. "It'll help," I said. Almost immediately, Pikachu regained his strength and hopped out of Ash's arms.

"Thanks, Blaze!" Pikachu leaped onto the ground, his tail wagging happily.

"That was a great battle Blaze!" Ash exclaimed. He turned to Flash and smiled. "I swear, you get stronger every time I see you."

"That's because I do," he replied. _What's the point in answering? It's not like they understand you._ He yawned and begun cleaning himself. "We work endlessly to survive, failure is not an option."

"Flash, that's too much." _Where did that come from?_

While it was true that Flash and I, as well as my other pokemon, worked often, that wasn't the case anymore. Team Galactic was gone, so there wasn't much of a threat anymore. Besides, any time I tried to bring that up, Flash told me to forget about it.

"What? What did he say?" Ash asked. Ash looked interested at my reaction.

"That's none of your concern." Honestly, why couldn't Ash just mind his own business? Ash opened his mouth, but I cut him off. "Drop it!" Immeaditly, Flash stepped towards Ash with a snarl.

"W-w-woah! Sorry Blaze, I'll drop it!"

"You better!" Flash hissed. He sent them one last glare, then began nudging me away from them. "I told you we should have stayed away from them."

"You _also_ said that you couldn't do everything for me. Besides, Ash is a friend." Friend. That was still weird, me calling Ash a friend. Paul always told me he wasn't, but I had to admit Ash had his qualities...even if he is a complete moron.

"H-help!" _What?_

"Axew?" Iris mumbled. She looked around for the dragon, but she couldn't find him anywhere.

"Help!" _...That was Pikachu._ Iris rapidly spun in a circle, a concerned look in her eyes.

"Axew!" This time, I looked around for him, but he was nowhere in sight. "Huh? Pikachu's gone too," she mumbled. The three of them turned to me expectedly. "What did he say!?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I'm not a slave." _They're trainers, so they should keep an eye on their pokemon._ Ash, Dawn, _and_ Brock did this back in Sinnoh too.

"Noone said you were, Blaze," Cilan started, "But this is important." I glanced at Flash, waiting for a response, but he never answered. He just continued to clean himself.

"...They cried for help." The others stared at me in astonishment, probably not knowing what to do.

"Hey! Look over there!" Ash shouted. He pointed to the edge of the ship, where Pikachu was held in a box suspended high above the ground. They bolted towards them, while I stayed behind with Flash.

"...Do we do something?" I asked. He paused momentarily to glare at me.

"Whatever you want. It's not my problem." _That...doesn't help me at all._ I glanced back in the direction they ran, only to see a familiar balloon flying above the boat.

"Y-you've gotta be kidding me."

"Prepare for trouble, you know the drill,"

"And make it double, you know your fill,"

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite the people within our nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"It's Jessie,"

"And James,"

"Team Rocket blasts off with the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth That's right!"

"Not again," Iris groaned. I Ignored her and stood beside Ash.

"Those losers are still following you around?"

"Who are you calling losers!" Jessie sneered. Meowth sent me a glare, while James looked mildly annoyed.

"It's been over a year, and you've know Ash longer than me, Dawn, Brock, and Paul combined. If you still can't catch a pikachu, then you're definitely losers."

"WHAT!" I took a step back, flinching at Jessie's shriek. _I forgot how loud she was._

"Hey, hold on a moment." Meowth glared at me, suddenly realizing who I was. "You're that twerp from Sinnoh!"

"Give Pikachu back!" Ash ordered, cutting our conversation short. _What the hell?_ Jessie just laughed at his command...a little too much.

"All the pokemon go to the boss, and that's that," she cackled. "That's the twerp's loss." She placed her hand on her hip and grinned. Instantly, their balloon floated behind them and they hopped right into it. Jessie laughed again as if they had already won.

"You're not going anywhere!" Ash yelled. "Snivy, C'mon out!" Out of the ball appeared a little green snake with a leaf for a tail. _I should help too._

"Flash, get ready to battle." Flash nodded and slowly trotted towards the balloon.

"Reel them in with vine whip!" Snivy's vines swiftly appeared and latched onto the supports of their balloon. She was strong; however, she couldn't pull them in very far and the balloon soon started pulling her.

"Ahh!" Without even thinking, I ran up and grabbed her; however, I was still being pulled along with her. _W-what am I doing?!_

"They never learn," James sighed. "Amoongus, Body Slan!" _What?_

"BLAZE!" Flash screamed. I watched in horror at the mushroom rapidly approached us. I tried to move but there was no time, so I pushed Snivy under me, completely covering her.

The amoongus crashed into my back, causing me to drop Snivy and fall over. Upon impact, I could feel something inside my chest crack and a hot, searing pain shot throughout my body. "Gahh!" I curled up, clutching my chest in pain.

"How _dare_ you harm him!" Flash roared. I could hear him running towards them.

"Frillish, Shadow Ball!" Jessie shouted with glee. I glared at Jessie as her frillish prepared a Shadow Ball.

"Take this!" I trembled in anger, for it would directly hit Snivy and Axew. _They've definitely gotten stronger!_ I lied down and closed my eyes tightly, out of both pain and anger. _I can't believe I'm going to lose to fucking Team Rocket!_ I tensed up, hearing a loud thump, but instead of the shouts of pain I was expecting, I heard a human groan.

Slowly, I forced my eyes open, seeing N crouched over Snivy and Axew. That Shadow Ball hit him so hard that his hat flew off his head. He was obviously in pain, but despite that, he sent Snivy and Axew a warm smile.

"Are you two alright?" His smile was warm, but his eyes were fierce.

F-fine," Axew stammered sending me a look. "We're fine." With a nod N stood up, placing his hat on his head, and sent a harsh glare at Team Rocket.

"You're a bunch of fools." I leaned my head against the ground in exhaustion, feeling a warm, thick liquid run down my face.

"Come again?" Meowth hissed, his fur rising.

"It's because of selfish human debris like you that the pokemon world remains imperfect," N growled.

"Open that big yap of yours!" Meowth yelled. N, looking concerned, held out his arms and spoke again, ignoring Meowth's remark.

"Why do you speak the language of people? Why not the beautiful language of pokemon?" N asked. _I could answer that if I wasn't in so much pain._ I couldn't hear much after that, though. My vision started to blur and go fuzzy. I've felt pain like this before, but I've felt so...weak like this. I was drifting away, even as Flash nudged me with his nose.

"Stay awake, Blaze." He licked my head, which only made me groan in pain. _Flash?_ "You've been through worse, but you must stay awake." I tried to do as he said, but I just couldn't keep myself awake. _I should have fucking listened to Flash!_

"B...ze! W...ke u...!" _Huh?_ I opened my eyes but quickly shut them due to the pain. It was worse than before, it was a sharp pain shooting throughout my body, especially in my chest. My head was pounding so badly that I could hardly hear the others.

"He's hurt badly," Iris stated.

"Don't you think we know that!" Flash snarled.

"St...op" I rasped. I felt a sharp pain in my lung almost like it was being ripped open. I was literally fighting to breathe at this point.

"I don't think there's a hospital on board," Cilan whispered.

"Of course not! This is a boat!" Behind me, I could hear Flash pacing in circles.

"No. There's only a small first aid station," N said. He looked angry but also very sad. Like he had seen something like this before. "I doubt it would be much help. All they can offer is a couple of band-aids!"

"So what do we do?" That was Ash's voice...wasn't it?

I couldn't listen any longer. My vision started to fade away and I could feel myself drifting off. It was an odd feeling, though. I went all numb, but I could still feel the pain. I've never felt so tired in my life.

"Bl...ze!" _A-are they talking to m-me?_ "St... ...ake..." _They are. What are they saying though?_ I couldn't hold on anymore, so I let myself fade into the approaching blackness.

* * *

 _Where am I?_ I forced my eyes open. My vision was blurry, so all I could see was white. "Blaze," A familiar voice spoke, but I couldn't tell who it was. I turned my head to the sound. My vision started to clear and I could make out the figure of N.

I tried to sit up, but a gentle hand pushed me back down. "Don't try to move, Blaze. That Amoongus hurt you very badly." _What?_

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I gave him a funny look. "What Amoongus? ...I don't even know what an Amoongus is," I stated. N looked shocked. I looked around, not seeing Flash anywhere. "Where's Flash?"

"Y-you don't remember?" he asked. I kept looking around, not quite listening to N.

"Flash doesn't like people, N. He might hurt you if he sees you alone with me. ...He doesn't like strangers, especially boys." _Not that I do either._

"Blaze?" N leaned closer to me, his, blue, eyes bright with confusion. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Remember what? Did dad hurt me again?" I asked.


	3. Chapter 3

(Blaze's POV)

"He'll be fine. The amnesia is only temporary, just give him time and talk to him about it," The nurse explained. N looked at the nurse like she had grown another head, something clearly wasn't clicking to him.

"His head was never injured though," he muttered. He looked up in thought. "How could he possibly have amnesia?" He turned to the nurse, who was already shuffling out of the room.

"Perhaps it's from an old injury?" N glared at her.

"Is it not your job to know?" The nurse smirked and took another step towards the door.

"Actually, it isn't." _What an asshole._

"So there's nothing you can do for him?" The black-haired nurse rolled her eyes.

"Look, it says here that he has a record, but I can't tell you any more than that. Deal with him on your own time," she sneered, much like Paul would.

N sighed angrily and sat down next to me. He avoided eye contact for a moment but then sent me a worried look.

"You said something about your father..." he trailed off. _Shit! I said to much._

"Forget it!"

"Sorry... How much do you remember then?" he asked in an attempt to change the subject. I tilted my head in thought.

"Flash and I were on a boat, and Ash was there too." N's concern look turned into disappointment. "And uh... That's it, right?" I nodded to myself thinking back to what happened. "That's about it." I looked around the room noticing someone was still missing. "Where is Flash?" I asked, starting to feel anxious.

"Your friends are outside with Ash and the others. I didn't want to leave them trapped in their pokeballs." I shook my head, that wasn't a good enough answer.

"Where is he? What did you do to him?!" Flash was always by my side, so he had to have done something to him. "Tell me, now!"

"Blaze, I promise you, I did nothing to him." He held his hands up in defense, but he was fidgeting. _He's not telling me something._

"Where is he?" I asked again. N sighed, shifting his gaze towards the wall. "I _need_ to know!"

"The nurse had to put him under; he was getting too violent." _W-what?!_ "B-but that's alright, he's safely in his pokeball now."

"Why?"

"They were very worried about you, especially Luxray. He allowed me to bring you here, but once they took you in for surgery, he started attacking the staff," he explained. "Your Luxray is very concerned for your wellbeing." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"His name is Flash," I stated. "Why don't you call him that? Do I go around calling you human?" Honestly, N looked both shocked and offended that I said something about it.

"Why would I call them by a name that you saddled on them?"

"I don't saddle them!" I snapped. _How dare he?_ "Pokemon deserve a name just like people do! Besides, I always make sure they like their names before I name them. ...Some of them even choose their own names." _When I get a hold of him!_ I tried to sit up, only to collapse in pain.

"Fine then," N swiftly said. " _Flash_ is extremely worried about you, he was convinced you were dead for a while, even though he knew you weren't." N looked irritated for a moment, but then he seemed to shake it off. He leaned backward, tilting his chair, and crossed his arms. "Is that really all you can remember?" I sent a fierce glare at him.

"I am not a liar!" He winced at my tone. "For all I know, you could be the one lying," I accused. "You haven't even told me what's going on!" He averted his gaze.

"...While we were on the boat, Three people tried to steal Pikachu. They called themselves Team Rocket. One of them sent their amoongus to attack you. You took the complete impact protecting a Snivy. ...You appeared to be very hurt, your ribs are cracked and one of your lungs were punctured," he explained. _Typical Team Rocket._ "...Flash dealt with them very quickly." I smirked.

"Yeah, that sounds about right. Flash is extremely overprotective of me." N smiled at that.

"I'm glad. You seem to have a very strong bond with your friends. Your Umbreon said extraordinary things about you." This caused me to blush slightly.

"Yeah... Twilight likes to make sure I'm well. He's the most mature one out of us, you know." Forgetting about why I was angry, I began ranting about my family. "Well, you already know about Flash. Doom...is a little mean, but he means well. Crystal is kind of like Doom, but she's less of a dick. Raven is probably the most mellow one of us, and Marz always knows the right thing to do."

"That sounds wonderful," N said, his smile widening. "It's so good to know that you care about each other." He stared off into space for a few minutes. His previous smile turned into a frown, and his eyes started to water a little.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He looked like he didn't want to answer, which was fine, but he shook his head and sighed.

"I have... I...had a friend like that. He couldn't understand what pokemon were saying, but he had such a strong bond with them." His hands turned into fists and he growled softly.

"What happened to him?" He shook his head. _He's not going to tell me._ He stood up abruptly and walked to the door.

"I have to go," he whispered. He turned and around, not looking back, not saying a single word, and practically bolted out of the room. I stared after him with a confused look.

"What just happened?" I mumbled.


End file.
